1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental tools, appliances, and the like and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for applying fluoride to the teeth of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
The benefits associated with the treatment of teeth with fluoride have long been recognized. Unfortunately, however, fluoride treatments, as currently administered by dentists, are frequently unpleasant experiences for patients. The typical method by which dentists administer fluoride to patients is as follows: Two dental trays, each in the form of a U-shaped trough and each made of a non-deformable material, are coated on their inner surfaces with a syrupy solution containing fluoride. Both trays are then inserted into the mouth of the patient, one tray for the upper set of teeth, the other tray for the lower set of teeth. The patient then bites into the fluoride-covered trays, i.e. inserts his teeth into the trough-shaped trays, and allows the fluoride solution to coat his teeth for the necessary period of time.
One problem with the foregoing method is that, by biting into the fluoride-covered trays, the patient displaces some of the fluoride solution from the dental trays into his mouth. This is undesirable as most patients do not wish to have the fluoride solution in their mouths, where it can accidentally be swallowed. Therefore, to remove the displaced fluoride solution from the patient's mouth, the dentist typically places an evacuation tube (which is connected at one end to a source of suction) into the patient's mouth between the two dental trays. In addition to removing the displaced fluoride solution, the evacuation tube is also used to withdraw saliva and other debris from the patient's mouth which may make the patient uncomfortable.
This approach, however, is not entirely satisfactory because the evacuation tube, by virtue of being physically constrained to the area between the two dental trays, is unable to withdraw from the patient's mouth much of the displaced fluoride solution, saliva and other debris that accumulates in the area around the patient's teeth, gums, and cheeks. Another problem with the above-described technique is that it involves placing two, rather bulky, dental trays and an evacuation tube in the patient's mouth. For obvious reasons, this can be quite uncomfortable to the patient.